My Children
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Pietro survives and ends up in a hospital bed, Wanda barely ever leaves his side, but when Tony discovers her gone only to have made a phone call, the Avengers learn that Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are not in fact orphans; they have a worried protective father and Uncle and, if rumors serve true, a whole lot of older siblings. The Maximoff twins are anything but ordinary


**To be honest, Age of Ultron was amazing and I loved it! But Pietro dying just wasn't right and there needed to be some dadneto in it, even hints because of copyright! SO I came up with this! For purposes unknown only to me, I'm making the Maximoff twins around the age of 16ish.**

* * *

He lay in the infirmary on a soft bed, with a white sheet wrapped around his waist.

Every hour or so one of the other avengers comes to check on him, Wanda never leaving her twins side. Pietro has yet to wake up or make any sort of movement as of yet to show that he was still there inhabiting his body (the rapid heart beat on the monitor proved that question however) but Wanda was persistent that her face be the first thing he saw when he finally did awake.

* * *

It came as a surprise when Tony had walked in and found the room empty save for the bed and its occupant.

"What are you doing?"

Tony jumped at the voice coming from behind him. He hadn't even heard Wanda coming. He spun around and flinched as she walked past him, ignoring his presense.

"Just came to check up on you two hermits"

"Well we are fine you may leave us now"

"Where'd you go? Never saw him alone up until now"

Wanda looked at him as if he were an annoyance that she could not seem to get rid of. For all he knew he probably was.

"I had to make a phone call, but I am back now"

Wanda looked at him for a moment more before turning back and taking up her position beside her brother, her hand reaching up into his. Tony turned and left, knowing when he was dismissed and when he as not wanted any more.

* * *

Then the unexpected happened.

* * *

Wanda's person she had called had shown up about half a day later.

They had just gotten down to the infirmary, Wanda leading the way, as the alarms alerted them of an intruder. Pietro was still out for the count, chest rising and falling in a rhythmic beat to the heart monitor. But it wasn't until they saw him that they began to jump into action. Above the boy in the bed was a man with brownish hair, a purple cape hanging limply from his shoulders. Beside him sat a man in a wheel chair, both staring intently at the boy in the bed, until the man in the wheel chair looked up and spoke Wanda's name, did the man standing above Pietro move.

"Wanda.."

His voice was rough around the edges but had the underlying softness of only that a parent could hold. Wanda stifled a sob as she pushed passed the others in the door way and ran into the mans open arms. They held onto each other for a while, Wanda sobbing into the mans chest, her hands a faint red as they clutched tightly at his shirt. The man folding himself around the small women as if attempting to shield her from the world.

They let go of one another after a long moment.

"Vati, you came"

The man, 'Vati', nodded his head as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Of course I would come, meine kleine hexe" (My little witch)

Wanda smiled up at the man, a teary smile, and hugged him once more. He gladly hugged her back, kissing her hair as he did so. Once more they let go of one another and the man ushered the girl to the other in the wheel chair.

Someone in the door way cleared their throat.

They all turned around and they all started staring at each other. Steve stepped forward.

"Excuse me, who are you? Wanda did you allow them entrance?"

The man, 'Vati', pulled Wanda behind him protectively. Thor's eyes widened as he realized what was happening."I am here because of Pietro"

Clint muttered something that sounded like 'traitorous bastard' and Vati's head turned to look at him, his eyes sharp.

The metal in the room began to shake, making everyone else take a step or two back. 'Vati' glared at him hard, until the man in the wheel chair spoke up. Putting a calming hand on the mans arm, he drew his attention away.

"Erik, enough, Pietro could wake up at any moment. Do you want the first thing he sees to be you being angry?"

Vati, now dubbed Erik, shook his head slightly. Turning back towards the rest of the avengers in the door way he was careful in not moving the metal in the room again. Wanda moved out from behind him intending on standing in between the two groups, but was stopped by the man in the wheel chair.

"Wanda, darling, come here"

Wanda spun on her heal and ran to the mans side, being small enough, he pulled her down into his lap and let her curl up into his chest. Steve was at a loss, unsure of how to deal with these intruders who seemed to know the youngest members of their team, when...

"Xavier, Charles Xavier!"

Everyone turned to look at Tony as he shouted out the name. The man in the wheel chair, now dubbed Charles Xavier, nodded over at Tony reluctantly taking his eyes off the young girl in his lap to look over at the man.

"Hello, Mr. Stark. It is...Nice to see you...again. Hank would appreciate it if he could have his things back"

"What I would like to know is how my children came to be with you... Avengers"

Everyone turned to look at Erik, realizing that if the man was Professor X then that meant he could only be Magneto. But when it finally dawned on them all what he had said, there was a mixed reaction. Tony took a deep breath, a deep shakes breath that did not go unnoticed. Steve nodded in understanding, as did Thor (Vati was explained then) Bruce looked a little nervous, but for reasons he had no control over. Clint looked guilty. Guilty and frightened.

There was rumors of what happened to people who messed with Magneto's children, even if no one knew they were his children at the time.

"Because the last I had heard, they were at home eating dinner with the Maximoff's and then out of no where they go under the radar. How do you assume that happened?"

Wanda muttered something into his chest, and Charles was forced to lean down in order to hear her.

"Could you repeat that darling?"

Tony always knew he was gonna die young, but he had always thought it would be much more.. Exciting then this. He was why they were here, why they had been experimented on, why everything that had happened to them had happened. Him and his stupid bombs.

"Tony Stark, Vati, his bombs"

"His _what_!"

Tony could feel the ice cold glare of the man on the side of his head, knowing that should he look up and if his looks could kill (with Magneto and his children it was completely possible) he would have been a cooling corpse right then and there.

"Bombs Vati, they came and blew up everything. Myra and Django fell with the floor. Pietro saved us Vati, he saved us and protected me when the second bomb didn't go off and he knew that it could with any little movement, but he didn't care Vati, he was brave. "

Erik was slow as he spun around to face one Tony Stark. A look on his face that made men tremble where they stood, Magneto may have a second agenda, but his children always came first, one would be damned to death should they harm his children.

"Tony Stark, had you not saved my sons life after he had to fight and die for your mistakes, I would take every bit of iron in your body and pull it out of every hole and gland you contain. You have made an enemy of me this day, your carelessness has almost killed my children not once but twice."

Tony shuffled his feet, but avoided making eye contact with the man. He knew full well what Magneto was capable of when it didn't involve his children, but even he knew what had happen to William Stryker.

A rustle in the bed turned everyone back towards Pietro and the tension in the room dissipated into nothing once more. Magneto, or Erik, was bent back over the prone form of his son. Hands shuffling through silvery blonde hair as he whispered to the boy in German.

"...come on Pietro... Open your eyes for me... Charles is hellbent on coming in there himself and pulling you out... Please, please let Vati see your eyes... Please meine kleine roadrunner..."

"Vati sind Sie das? Meine Beine weh... Vati ich habe dich vermisst... Wanda ist ok? Wird sie verletzt? Onkel Charles? Ist er auch hire? Können wir nach Hause gehen?"

Charles rolled closer, one arm wrapping tighter around the girl in his lap, it took a minute for the others to realize that she was sleeping. His other hand reaching out to lightly tap the boy on the shoulder.

"Yes, my boy, we can go home soon, once you are stabilized more. Now, tell me more about the pain in your legs"

But Pietro was ignoring him now, his focus on his sister instead. It must have been his first instinct to, despite the worrying fact that there was pain in his legs at the moment, that protecting Wanda came first. Always came first. He was begging Erik to let him see Wanda, to let him touch her, hear her voice, anything to make sure that she was still alright. It wasn't until Erik had asked Charles to project her mind into Pietro's so he could finally be at peace, did the boy stop begging for his sister.

Wanda stirred, but remained as she was in Charles lap.

Clint and Steve were pushed aside by Doctor Cho as she came into the room to check on Pietro's legs. She didn't seem as surprised to see the new-comers in the room as much as the others had been. She asked little questions, some Pietro answered and some Erik answered.

As she worked the others were able to finally adjust to the new information that was being presented to them. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff weren't orphans, they had an apparent protective and good father, an extraordinary uncle, and a somewhat large family consisting of many older 'siblings', if the rumors for Xavier's school checked out positive. Pietro, and Wanda in essence as they were twins, looked almost exactly like younger versions of their father.

As Pietro was being checked over, Erik turned towards his friend, concern for Wanda being his next move.

"Charles is she alright?"

The man nodded slowly, as to not jostle her head which had nestled its way under his chin (not that he minded neither of them had taken to napping in his lap since they were 6) and assured the worried father that Wanda was simply over extended and worn out, no doubt from the days previous adventures. Pietro had once again gone silent, having fallen asleep himself, as Doctor Cho had assured, his hand still clenching his fathers in a surprisingly tight grip.

As long as they waited, everybody found that they had nothing else to do and decided that their best course of action as to wait in the speedsters room with Wanda, Charles, and Erik.

"So.. Your their father? WHere were you when HYDRA found them?"

Erik paused for a moment, turning to look at Steve for a mere moment, before turning back to his son in the bed. It hadn't been his best moment, and he had no way of making up for it.

"I lost them. It is one of Wanda's powers, she can mask her signature, and in extension Pietro's, I had entrusted them to the Maximoff's for a while, they were a family friend of my late wife, but then the accidents happened and we lost contact. When I had tried to find Wanda, or asked Charles to find Wanda, and in extension her brother, he couldn't pin them well enough to get any actual location. HYDRA was smart, smarter then I would like to admit, and sadly, for a point, I had given up on seeing them and eventually stopped looking."

He wasn't sure why he was spilling his deepest secrets with this man, but it felt, good, to tell someone.

"But then Alex, one of the older students, had seen Pietro on the news, on that bridge when that young officer had shot at him and he gave them that 'are you serious' look. Least to say Alex and Scott both wanted to come get him, and Wanda, but then they were gone again, and the Ultron madness. I was furious when I saw Pietro come back to save Barton, and then Wanda, I wanted nothing more then to go to Sokovia myself and show them how angry I was."

Pietro mumbled something in his sleep and the growing expression of anger on Erik's face vanished as soon as it appeared as he reached out and smoothed a hand over his light blondish silver hair. Pietro quieted down and Erik leaned back.

"You can ask Pietro about that, he can tell you about the time when he was 12 and tried to steal a car. I am not here to tell you of my life story, Wanda likes to be here, she feel's as if she fits in here, and that is the only thing a father can want for his daughter. I know I am not the best father in the world, but my children are _my_ world."

Erik turned, to face Clint. The archer looked a bit uncomfortable at first to have the mans attention on him, but soon stood his ground and regained his composure.

"She may continue to fight with you, her well being will be left in the hands of you Clint Barton, I will be taking Pietro with me until he is well again (at least to my liking, he thought) but when he is I have no doubts that he will return to his sisters side. They have always been inseparable. I will always be a phone call away, and Barton, if my son becomes too much please let me know, but they may return to you. I am entrusting my children to you Clint Barton, do not let me down."

In the end, Pietro had returned to Wanda's side, and they together by themselves were a force to reckon with. Clint would only admit to three times where Pietro (and Wanda) had required the hand of their father to bring them back in line, being teenagers they were always finding new ways to bend the rules.  
The X-Men also aided the Avengers more, although they had suspicions that it was more due to the twins being there then anything else. And Magneto had regular visits to the Avengers tower, and the Avengers to the X Mansion.

Over all, the Maximoff twins were something else.

* * *

 **So the ending could have been better, yes I know... I'm no happy with it at all!**


End file.
